1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a communication module, and more particularly, to a communication module configured to adjust the size of a communication available region, a vehicle including the same, and a method for controlling the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current vehicles can perform various functions for enhancing user convenience, for example, functions relating to audio, video, navigation, air-conditioning control, seat heater control, communicating with an external terminal, etc. Vehicles may include a head unit configured to control additional functions, and may further include an input/output (I/O) device configured to input/output operation information of the additional functions. The vehicle may further include a communication module to communicate with a server, a base station (BS), or user equipment (UE) acting as an external terminal. Vehicles may also transmit and receive information to and from the server and the external terminal using the communication module, and may output the received information through a speaker, a display unit, and a vehicle terminal. The communication module may use a wired communication scheme and/or a wireless communication scheme for communication.
The vehicle may receive a variety of information from the UE using the communication module, may directly perform various functions of the UE, and may transmit a variety of information to the UE. However, the vehicle can communicate with the UE only within the internal space of the vehicle, and cannot communicate with the UE located outside of the vehicle.